


The Mark

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Happy Go Cousy, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Different First Meeting AU: Daisy seeks out Agent Coulson intending to use him to get the information she's seeking about her parents - things go rather differently than she expects.





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for the Happy Go Cousy fest at Johnson & Coulson on Tumblr, and mostly inspired by [this gifset](http://johnsonandcoulson.com/post/175014643185/happygocousy-cousy-incorrect-quotes-1) by hamsterfactor, and then by becketted noticing that a particularly post had got 69 notes!

Daisy spots her ‘mark’, the guy she’s pegged as likeliest to help her get into SHIELD so that she can search for information about her parents. He’s sitting up at the bar, all on his own, a half full glass beside him, and his attention on a folder of paperwork in front of him. He’s dressed in a light grey suit and has a receding hairline. According to the information she’s been able to dig out, he’s usually a field agent, but he almost or maybe actually died about 4 months ago, and he’s been doing administrative work during his recovery.

She crosses the bar and asks in a cheery voice. “Hi, is this seat taken?”

Coulson looks up, clearly startled, and she sees him do a quick up-and-down look – there’s no leering or perving involved – she can tell he’s checking to see if she’s a threat. 

“It will be if you sit in it,” he tells her, with a little smirk curling the corners of his mouth, and she feels suddenly breathless.

_Steady, Daisy,_ she admonishes herself. She smiles at him. “Thanks.” She settles onto the stool next to him, nods at the bartender, and when he approaches after a few moments, she orders a bourbon and some pretzels.

When she has her drink, she lifts it towards Coulson’s, which he’s just picked up. “Cheers.”

He looks amused, but moves his glass towards hers so they can clink them together. “Long day?” he asks sympathetically, and she figures he thinks she works in an office somewhere since she’s currently wearing a dark red suit with a cream button down that’s unbuttoned far enough to show some cleavage. She notes that he notices, but his gaze doesn’t linger, and she gives him bonus points for that – too many men would be ogling her by now.

“Long enough,” she agrees. She nods at his file folder. “So, what do you do for a living, apart from being sexy?”

He half chokes on his drink, his eyebrows shooting upwards. “I might ask you the same question,” he says once he’s caught his breath. He’s smirking as he says it, and Daisy thinks, _Fuck, Agent Coulson, I didn’t expect you to be this flirty._

“You haven’t, though,” she says, smirking right back at him.

“Maybe I’m a bit more reserved than you,” he suggests, but there’s still a curl to his lips, and she suddenly wants to kiss him senseless. Which is definitely embarrassing, not to mention unhelpful.

“Sure you are,” she says, and he chuckles, then swallows the last of his drink. 

“Buy you another?” he asks, gesturing at her glass.

“Don’t mind if you do,” she says, and he nods to the bartender, who brings them both a refill. After he’s gone, Daisy observes, “I notice you didn’t answer my question. Nice deflection.”

The smirk comes back. “Thanks.”

She raises her eyebrows questioningly, then pushes the pretzels towards him. He takes one with a nod of thanks, and she waits while he eats it. He takes a mouthful of his drink, then chuckles again, and she wonders if he knows how fucking sexy that sound is. 

“I work for the government,” he tells her. “In admin.”

“Yeah? Are all you admin types as fit as you?”

He looks properly startled by this question, then looks down at himself. “Fit?” he repeats.

“Mister, you’ve got an amazing body – that suit doesn’t hide it all that much.”

“I sit at a desk all day, so I work out – I’ve no desire to have a cardiac arrest.”

She nods, eats a pretzel, then says, “I box.”

He gives her that once over again, but it lingers a little longer this time. He’s still not leering or perving, but he’s definitely taking more time about it. “BJJ,” he tells her. “And I play basketball with a team from work.”

Since she’s done her homework on him, and already knew he played basketball with a SHIELD team – and she’s seen photos, he looks pretty damn fine in basketball shorts and a sleeveless tee that show off his impressively muscled arms – she immediately starts talking basketball with him. Half an hour, and a third drink later, they finish their conversation, and Daisy checks the time on her cell phone. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry,” she tells him. “Fancy grabbing a burger or something?”

“Sure,” he says, very easily and although neither of them have drunk enough to be drunk, or even properly tipsy, there’s no doubt in her mind that his inhibitions are lowered.

They leave the bar together, and head for a diner that Daisy’s particularly fond of – Ruthie’s is clean, serves good food, and has very friendly staff. 

“It occurs to me that we haven’t actually introduced ourselves,” Coulson says as they wait to cross the road. He holds out a hand. “Phil Coulson.”

She chuckles even as she takes his hand and shakes it. “So formal, Phil,” she teases. “Daisy.”

He smirks at her, and she notices he doesn’t ask for her last name as well, and that also wins him points. She’s beginning to suspect he’s a very decent man, which makes her feel a bit guilty about her plan to use him to infiltrate SHIELD. She even wonders if she should just outright ask him for his help.

They find a corner booth in Ruthie’s and as they eat, they continue to flirt and talk about themselves. She tells him that she works in computer programming – which isn’t exactly untrue, even if it’s not the whole truth about what she does. She has a feeling that revealing she’s a hacktivist with the Rising Tide would shut him down immediately. Still, he’s equally cagey, not revealing that he’s actually an Agent of SHIELD, even though SHIELD isn’t exactly a secret. Sure, they don’t advertise their existence, but people definitely know they exist after what happened in New York.

They have a couple of beers with their burgers and fries, and Daisy’s definitely feeling on the tipsy side by the time they leave the diner.

“I’d offer to drive you home, but I don’t think that’d be entirely safe,” Phil tells her, “so let me walk you home.”

“Thanks,” she says. 

They continue to talk and flirt as he walks her home, and when she invites him in for a coffee, he hesitates outside her apartment door.

“Something up, Phil?” she asks.

“It’s just – I really like you a lot, and I maybe want to kiss you a lot, but –” 

She doesn’t let him finish the sentence – it doesn’t seem important. She grabs him by the lapels of his suit jacket (and she can’t help feeling he’s a bit ridiculous for not taking it off), and leans in to kiss him very enthusiastically, pressing him back against her door and grinding against him.

“Fuck Daisy,” he gasps when she lets him go.

“Yes,” she agrees, and unlocks her door, then pushes him through it.

She leads him by the hand to her room, then strips him out of his clothes until he’s only wearing his boxers, which are bulging nicely, and his undershirt. He’s kissing her open-mouthed and dirty, his hands on her breasts and one leg between her thighs as she grinds herself against him. 

“I don’t usually fuck on a first date,” he tells her, breathing raggedly.

“Me either,” she assures him. “But this time –”

“Yes,” he agrees adamantly. “Yes.”

She shoves him down onto her bed, then climbs onto it and strips off his boxers, exposing a frankly enormous erection that makes her lick her lips. “Fuck, Phil,” she says, and leans forward to take his head into her mouth.

He groans, one hand tightening in the bedding, the other clasping the back of her head, but not forcefully. Then he begs, “Wait, wait.”

“What?” she asks, pulling her mouth free with some reluctance.

“Turn around.” She gives him a baffled look, and he smirks. “I want to go down on you while you’re going down on me,” he tells her.

Daisy’s eyes go wide. “Huh. I’ve never done that before.”

He looks positively gleeful. “It’ll be fun,” he says, so she shifts up the bed, lying with her head near his knees. She slides him slowly into her mouth, then moans loudly as he rubs two fingers down her folds before parting them and teasing her with the tip of his tongue.

He works her to two orgasms before he finally spills down her throat, and she thinks that might be typical of the man – that he’d want his partner to come before letting himself do the same.

Once his cock softens she releases it, then he tugs at her, and she changes position again to lie next to him. She’s a bit surprised, but also grateful, when he seems happy to kiss and cuddle.

“Do you want to stay?” she asks when they finally pull apart a bit to catch their breath.

“I’d like to, but only if you want me to.”

“I do,” she agrees immediately.

“Then I will.” 

She shows him to the bathroom at his request, then goes to fetch a couple of bottles of water, and they each drink half before they snuggle up together.

As Daisy feels herself drifting towards sleep she decides that in the morning she’s going to tell him about her parents, and actually ask for his help in finding out more information from SHIELD’s archives. He’s just too decent a guy to treat otherwise. And she knows very well how rare a decent man is. She just hopes he won’t regret anything in the morning.


End file.
